Enchanted - Phan Fiction
by DelenaSwan
Summary: Phan fiction based on "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift :) Thank you all for reading , feel free to leave a review :)


Phan Fic -

Based on "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift

Dan had not wanted to go to the party. He had been more or less forced into going by his friends and once he arrived he regretted going more than ever. It was one of those parties, where everyone pretended to be friends with each other even though they hated each other outside of the place. Where everyone got drunk for two reasons: just for the sake of getting drunk or in Dan's case to just forget. He had received work back from one of his teacher's and even though he had worked ridiculously hard on it, he still had gained a poor grade from it. There were other things that had made him want to drink that night but as Dan took his a sip of the first drink put in front of him, he started to forget. He found himself wanting to be alone still and as people started to talk to him him, he found himself faking his smiles, forcing his laughter, just to get them to leave him alone.

Dan had been stuck there for around an hour and only planned to stay for a little longer, find some excuse to leave. Moving away from the group of people that had formed around him, he moved towards one of the far walls furthest away from the dance floor. The music didn't seem quite as loud and he could start to think once more. Downing the rest of his drink quickly, he moved towards the bar to dispose of the cup. He moved back to his place on the wall and scanned the room. He only knew a few people there and they were scattered across the room. He couldn't be bothered trying to find them and started to observe the other people. There was a variety of people there though they all hung around in their own groups, rarely talking to the others. Most of the people were dancing, only a few seemed to be sat down on the tables surrounding it. There was only a handful of people that were like him, on the outside, looking in on the party. He looked down at his phone and decided to stay for another 10 or so minutes. When he looked up, he felt like someone was watching him. Dan looked up to see one of guys stood talking by the wall opposite, looking at him . Dan looked at the guy's face , he didn't think that he recognised him but some part of him felt like he did. The other guy seemed to be thinking the same, his eyes looked as if they were saying "Have we met?". Dan could see the boy more clearly for a second as one of the lights quickly flashed onto his face. He was pale with dark hair, black Dan guessed, green eyes. He seemed pretty tall, almost towering over the person next to him. Before Dan could think , the guy moved away his friend. The lights had moved away from him and Dan could just make out his silhouette moving towards Dan. Within a few seconds the boy was stood in front of Dan. He smiled and introduced himself,

"Hi, I'm Phil."

Dan had never met Phil before, he was a total stranger yet Dan found himself wanting to talk to him. As they started to talk, Dan found himself liking Phil, he was funny and their conversation become playful and Dan countered Phil's quick remarks. He found himself forgetting everything around him, focusing entirely on Phil. Dan forgot all about wanting to leave and barely noticed when people started to leave. After a long time, he looked at his phone and realised that it was really late. He would have to leave and he didn't want to. Regardless of the late hour, he felt like he was leaving too soon. He had only just met Phil and yet wanted to spend more time with him. He moved towards the door and when he turned, he saw that Phil was following him. When Dan asked if Phil was going the same way, Phil replied that he was and Dan felt the strangest feeling inside. he had never felt anything like it before and yet he liked it. They both left the warmth of the room and were plunged into the cold night air. The two of them walked, talking more as they went. Dan found himself really liking Phil and enjoyed every second he had with him. Inevitably they reached the place where they would have to go their separate ways. Before they did they swapped phone numbers and Dan knew that he would text Phil before he got home. As they turned to go down the separate roads, Phil pulled Dan in for an unexpected hug before going down his road. Dan, still in some shock, turned and went down his road. Before he reached the end, he turned around and watched Phil go. He felt that strange feeling again along with a feeling of missing Phil. He had only known him for a hours, yet it felt like a lifetime .

It was a cold night yet Dan felt warm inside. He started to think about Phil, wondering about what they would of done if they had had more time together. He started to try and work out what the strange feeling was and he could only think that it was just because he really liked Phil. He pulled a hand out of his pocket to move away a piece of hair from his eyes and when he touched his cheek he suprised to find himself blushing. He wondered if it was because he was thinking about what it would be like to do the same for Phil. Dan then found himself thinking about Phil's eyes, and when he looked up at the stars, none of them seemed to shine like Phil's. He felt his blushing increase, yet he didn't seem to mind. He felt happy when he thought of Phil and it made a nice change. His night had gone from a dark, lonely evening to a sparkling, flawless one. As he neared his house he decided to text Phil, partly to see if the number worked and partly just to talk to him.

Soon enough Dan was back in his bedroom and found his thoughts still echoing Phil's name. He wanted to sleep and yet he couldn't, it had gone 2 am. He started to pace back and forth in his room. His brain was still working everything out and he had to think step by step, try and sort it all out. Her liked Phil, that was clear, but in what way? It wasn't the way he had felt for any of his friends and he had never felt it for a girl before. Dan turned his iPod on and listened to the first song that came on. It was some love song, he found himself dancing around his room to it as he tried to make himself tired when it hit him like a train. He had fallen it love with Phil. The realisation made him fall onto his bed as he processed it. He'd never been a big believer in the "love at first sight" thing but somehow it had happened to him. As he climbed under the covers, he started to accept his realisation. Somehow working it all out had allowed his brain to start to slow and he could only think basic thoughts like the colour of Phil's eyes in the starlight, the wonderstruck feeling Dan had felt when he met Phil.

As he was just about to sleep, his phone buzzed. It was almost 3 am and Dan wondered if it was Phil and almost jumped with excitement when he realised it was. Phil had replied to his text and once Dan replied he found himself looking at his phone, as if it was Phil between his hands. He hoped and prayed that Phil wasn't in love with someone else, that there wasn't someone waiting for him. That this was the very first page of their story and not where the story line ends. He started to wish that Phil was at his door so that Dan could talk to him. He had to know Phil more though Dan didn't know if Phil felt the same way. As Dan looked at the picture of Phil on his phone, he found himself whispering towards it,

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you."


End file.
